My Strength
by Sekiryu
Summary: Do you really love Mama? The boy asked. What was he to answer? SasuSaku, NaruHina
1. Prologue

Hai minna…this is my first Naruto fic, so be nice okay…This is strictly SasuSaku, so if you don't like the pairings, don't read. I got this idea from a fic titled The revival of The Uchiha Clan : Step One. So, don't go all mad at me, cuz I've told you so, kay? I just wanted to give it my own twist. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer : The characters of this fic is solely Masashi Kishimoto's, I don't own any of it except for Kosuke, so don't sue me kay? Well, that's done…Saa…Hajimeruyo…

**MY STRENGTH**

"Papa..." a small voice sounded, barely audible, breaking him out of his reverie.

He turned his head towards the source of the voice, onyx eyes resting unto a mass of black hair very much like his own, he raised an eyebrow questioningly, acknowledging the boy.

"Erm...papa..erm...d-do you really not like mama...?" the little boy asked timidly, head dropping slightly, eyes glued to the ground. The boy's question struck a chord in his heart. A certain memory flooded his brain.

"_You don't really love me, do you? Why did you marry me, if you didn't love me?"_

Those words spoken with pain, he couldn't forget them. Everytime he looked at his wife, those words haunt him. Even though she never questioned him again, the pain was evident in her eyes. Everytime he looked, it's always there. He never did answer that question. He wondered where the boy got that.

He shuffled his feet slightly, feeling the intense glare of his father on him. He shifted his weight onto the other foot, and cleared his throat. He shouldn't have asked that question, he mentally berated himself for it, his mother had warned him not to ask such question. His father is not the smiling, genial kind of father. He kept quiet and looked stern most of the time. He'll most probably ignore the question, or worse, he might scold him for asking something so inane.

"Erm...papa...it's–" he started to say, but was cut off by a deep voice, "What makes you ask that?"

The little boy blushed slightly and cleared his throat again, trying to answer the not unexpected reaction from his father, without making himself look bad.

"Erm...I-I...er...I heard someone said so..."

"Who?" another question.

"...Ino-san..."

Silence greeted his answer. He wondered if his father would get angry enough to stop their training session short. He wouldn't want that. His father was always busy, being an elite ANBU captain and all; and he rarely get to spend time with him, save for the occasional training session his father takes him to. Maybe, if he apologizes now, he won't be so mad, and still continue their session.

"Hn..."

The sudden sound nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. He lifted his head, to find that his father had already started walking away from him. He hurriedly followed the elder.

"She did...She said so once, when she came to see mama, I heard her in the kitchen...she says it everytime she sees mama... And she said so again, yesterday, at the hospital..." he continued after his father, trying to convince the man he wasn't lying or anything of that sort.

The man stopped and looked back at him, eyebrow raised, silently urging him to explain.

He watched, his son fidget under his gaze, face horror-stricken, he'd obviously misunderstood the gesture.

"I-I...I wasn't eavesdropping...I promise!" there...what did I tell you? Definitely misunderstood. "I went to get mama, so we can go home together, we always go home together. She didn't know I was there, she was talking to mama, and she seemed really angry when she said so. She looked really scary, shouting like that... I didn't want to interrupt..." the little boy trailed off, obviously embarrased, for having caught rambling.

He listened to his son's rambling, closed his eyes and sighed... He opened his eyes, to find the boys' staring up hopefully at him. He sighed again. He'll let it slide this time. He went into a fighting stance, "Kosuke, concentrate." It was an order.

The boy grinned at this, at least his father wasn't mad at him. He sure was glad the man decided not to stop just because of what just transpired among them. Standing his ground, he waited for the attack, and sure enough, a barrage of shuriken came at him. He dodged them, and ducked when a Fuma shuriken came at him, concealed in the shadows. He glanced up, in time to see his opponent made a few handseals, gathering as much chakura in his chest, inhaled, and...

'Gaton, Gokakyu no jutsu!'

A big ball of fire errupted from his mouth... He dodged, just before it hit him. His opponent vanished suddenly. As he swiveled his head around, trying to locate his father, the man reappeared suddenly behind him.

"Pay attention to your surroundings, boy. Never leave your back exposed to the enemy." It wasn't a scolding, he understood. His father was teaching him, and in his own strange way, showing his affection to him.

His hand was holding a kunai to the boy's throat. The boy looked panicked for a second, before he merely smirked at him. He was momentarily reminded of himself, that is, before a hand suddenly shot up and grabbed his hand, the one holding the kunai. A sudden wave of pain entered his hand, as he instantly drew it back, retreating a few steps backwards. The boy was facing him now, and before he could gather himself, the boy launched himself at him, a faint glow on his left hand, and a kunai in his right.

The boy lunged the kunai at him, he lifted his hand to block it with his own, yet his hand didn't seem to want to cooperate with his brain. His eyes narrowed slightly, as the kunai came at him, and he jerked his head a little, dodging it. But the boy wasn't done, he slammed the chakura covered palm into his body, and he staggered backwards. The boy grinned, it seemed like he's having the upperhand right now. But the man in front of him suddenly turned into a wooden log with a distinct 'poof'. His grin vanished, as he went into full alert mode, trying to feel his father's chakura. The man appeared underneath him, sweeping his feet off the ground. He fell onto his back, and before he could get back up again, his body was turned around, and his arms were held behind his back, making him kneel down, facing the ground. A kunai was held at his throat, again.

"You're getting better, I see." His father commented before releasing him. He fell face down onto the ground.

He growled as he got up and dusted the dirt off him, feeling quite miffed and frustrated for not being able to defeat his father. He watched silently as his father took his stand once again.

"I'll get better and stronger than you, and defeat you." He pronounced, undeterred by his defeat just now. His eyes blazing with determinance.

He watched with amusement at the glint in his son's eyes. Those burning flame that he'd often see in his wife's as well. He smirked, those same eyes, burning with the same passion. He relaxed and went to the backpack they had with them, took out two bottles of water, and threw one to his son. The boy caught it with ease, but confusion was written all over his face. He smirked at the boy. He drank his water, while keeping an amused eye on his son. The boy had seemed to grow furious at his action, his face darkened. He wondered briefly why.

"You're playing with me!" the boy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. He raised an eyebrow.

'Aah...so that's what he's angry about, eh...' he mentally chuckled.

The boy seemed to take the raised eyebrow into offence, as he shouted again, "Don't underestimate me! I'll be stronger than you! And when I'm strong enough, I'll defeat you, and I'll marry mama!"

He choked on his water, as the boy uttered those ridiculous words, and spluttered them out. Coughing, he looked at the fuming boy, disbelief written all over his face, as both his eyebrow shot up.

"Wha–" he began to question, when the boy rudely interrupted.

"Mama says she likes you because you're strong, that means if I get stronger than you, she'll like me better!"

"..."

"You don't like mama enough, I like her a lot...So, I'll get stronger and defeat you, then I'll have her all to myself!"

Okay...that explains it. My son has really serious issues...he sighed...

"Did you get that from Ino-san too?" he asked, eyeing the boy warily. The boy eyed him, and nodded. He beckoned the boy to come closer, which he did, carefully, perhaps expecting a surprised attack. He sat under the tree, leaning his back on the rough bark behind him, one leg stretch out in front of him, while the other propped up to support his arm. The boy sat down besides him, both legs tucked underneath him, as he look expectantly towards his father. He'd calmed down considerably, and was mentally slapping himself for his earlier outburst. What his father said next, caught him completely off guard.

"What did your mother say?"

"...about what?..." he had expected to be lectured about politeness and respect towards eldest, not a question.

His father sighed... "About what you've just said..."

The boy frowned a bit before answering slowly, "Mama said I shouldn't listen to everything Ino-san said, Ino-san likes to exaggerate..."

"Hn. And she's right too. What else?" Now, he's just plain curious.

"Mama always gets angry and sad when Ino-san said that. She'd say Ino-san doesn't know anything, that she should mind her own business..."

"Damn right she should." the man snorted in annoyance, "...and then?..."

"Mama said nothing matters because SHE loves papa anyhow, and she have me, and that's all that mattered." the boy finished.

"Really, that's what your mother said?" he asked, the boy nodded furiously.

"And do you know what love is, Kosuke?" he asked again.

"Yeah, it's when you really, really, really like a person very, very, very much." the boy answered, proud of his knowledge.

"Sou ka..."

"And Mama says if I really love a girl, then I can marry her. That's why I'm going to marry Mama."

"...?..." err...right...I think my son needs a shrink

"Since you don't like her enough, you shouldn't marry her. I love Mama, I should marry her instead."

Okay, he'd had enough of all this crap Ino'd been brainwashing his son with. He'll have to talk to Ino later about this. And he'd have to tell his wife not to let Ino near his son. But first thing first...

"Baka. You can't marry your own mother." he told his son, as he started getting up, and glanced at his watch. They should be going home now, it was getting dark, and he'd made a point of having dinner with all family members present. The boy followed suit, getting to his feet.

"Why not?" he asked as he followed his father. His father stopped and turned to look at him.

"Just because." he told the boy. Not a very satisfying answer at all, from the boy's point of view.

"But you don't love her, I do. So why not?" Damn Ino and her stupid accusations. The man fumed.

"Who said I don't? I do. And besides, I already married her, so you can't marry her." he answered, the words slipping right through his mouth before he could stop it. His son gaped at him.

"So...Ino-san was lying?..." he asked looking for confirmation.

"Ino-san likes to assume things." was his only answer. The boy looked at him, understanding dawning on him, and he smiled. A genuine smile for his father.

"So, you really love Mama, huh, Papa?" he asked again. Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "I love her too, and I love you too, Papa."

The man looked at his son again, and smiled this time. Yes, he loves his son too, and the boy smiled back, he understood his father. As he neared his father, he opened his mouth again.

"But I love Mama more..."

"Huh?" the man was dumbfounded."Why?" damn this boy, must he always say the strangest things?

"Because Mama makes very good bentos and food" he answered, simply. He slapped his own forehead and chuckled at his son's simple answer. The boy glared at him, he laughed.

"Stop it! It's not funny! I bet you can't even cook!" the boy stomped his feet in annoyance. That remark got him to stop.

"Of course I can, how do you think I lived before I married your mother." he scoffed.

"You probably just eat out, or had take out all the time" he sneered at his father.

Okay, he will NOT have his own son looking down on him, for such a stupid thing as cooking. "I SO can cook, if not better, then as good as your mother" he said, getting miffed, "I'll even make breakfast tomorrow to show you!"

"Really? You'll make breakfast?" the boy asked, not quite believing what he'd just heard.

"Of course I will." he answered. "Come on, we should get your mother and go home now."

And with that, he walked off. His son came running, to catch up with him. He looked at him, his face has a broad smile plastered to it. He chuckled to himself as ruffled the boy's hair, and the boy cried in anguish and annoyance as he tried to smooth back down his hair.

She woke up the next morning to a strange yet familiar smell. She glanced towards the space next to her in bed, it was empty. She sighed, he's probably out training. She got up, went to the toilet, and got ready. She went down the stairs, thinking about breakfast. That's when it hit her. The smell – it was the smell of something cooking. Alarmed, she stormed the rest of the way down, and into the kitchen. Slamming the door open, she started to yell at the the person in front of the stove, "Kosuke! I've told you many times already, you're not old enough to–"

"I'm not old enough to do what?" a deep, calm voice cut her off. She stared agape at the person in front of the stove. There, holding a spatula, and wearing her pink apron was none other than her husband, THE Uchiha Sasuke. She'd continue to gape if it wasn't for her son, who was currently pulling her to sit down at the table.

"Come on, Mama. Papa's making breakfast today, see?" the boy waved a hand towards his father. She let him pull her down. The boy frowned, seeing the blank expression on his mother's face.

"Don't worry, Mama, I've been keeping an eye on him. He won't blow up the house." he assured her, earning a glare from his father. The boy just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. His remark made her laugh. He beamed at her, he's glad she's not mad at him. Truth be told, he really was scared, afraid his father might blow up the kitchen accidentally, that's precisely why he'd gotten up early, to watch over his father. If he DID blow up the kitchen, his mother'd be pretty upset. And he definitely wouldn't want that, he love his mother too much to see her upset. He loved her smile and her laughter, especially the ones for him, like right now

Their perfect moment was interrupted when Sasuke came over and put the finished produce on the table, glaring at his son, as he did so. "Try this, Sakura." he shoved the plate to her. She blushed and hesitated for a while, before picking up her chopsticks and tasting the food. "It's really good..." she commented.

He flashed the boy a triumphant smirk. The boy huffed, "You're just jealous, because Mama smiled at me..." he mumbled inaudibly, but enough for Sasuke to hear. He scoffed at his son, and argued back, "You're the one who's jealous, because she likes my cooking..."

Kosuke glared at his father, mumbling something under his breath, and Sasuke glared back at him, mumbling an answer in return. Sakura looked at the two, mumbling back and forth, glaring daggers at each other. She sighed, she does not know what's it all about, and she does not want to know either, but she'd prefer to eat breakfast in peace – without the grumblings and mumblings. It's as if Naruto was here with them. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt both her cheeks being kissed.

"Huh...what?..." she was shocked, Kosuke might do that all the time, but not Sasuke. She looked at Kosuke, he was beamimg at her, while glaring at his father. She looked over to Sasuke across the table, he was shoveling the rice into his mouth. A light blush had crept unto his face, yet he was glaring at Kosuke. She blushed, then giggled. Her husband looked at her questioningly, blush still intact on his face, and still glaring at their son. She giggled even more.

"It's nothing..." she shook her head, answering his silent query. The father and son continued to glare at each other. She sighed again...she got up, and kissed both their cheeks.

"I'm going to the hospital now, you boys behave, okay?"

And with that, she left them. Smile fixed on her a face, a real smile, that shines, unlike the ones that she usually wore. Later that day, her best friend cum rival asked her, what she was so happy about. She didn't answer, but kept on smiling. When the father and son pair came to pick her up that night, Ino's question were answered. And to tell the truth, she couldn't be happier for her good friend. It would seem that her assumption and accusation were just what they are – mere assumptions.

**OWARI **

So, how was it? Be nice peeps, if you want me to continue, review ok?


	2. Chapter 1 Confusion

Disclaimer : Don't own, don't sue, kay?

A/N : Before you go on any further, bare in mind that this fic will be in flashback style. That means the events coming up was supposed to happen before the prologue took place, kay?

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Confusion**

She stared at the slice of cake on the plate in front of her. A distant look was in her eyes as her mind wandered to a certain someone. She wondered what he's doing at the moment. 'Probably training again' her mind scoffed.

She pondered on how long has it been since he asked her. Was it a day, two maybe? Or perhaps it was a week ago? And she still has yet to answer him. She unconciously bit her lower lip, as she frowned. What was it that was stopping her from giving him an answer? This was what she had wanted all along, wasn't it? Hadn't she been dreaming of this moment ever since she was little? Wasn't this that motivated her to get stronger all the while? Then what was she doing, stalling around? Why couldn't she simply said 'yes'?

She could see how surprised he was when she asked for time to think it through. However perfect he masked it, she could tell. She herself was shocked with her own answer, so she couldn't really blame him for it now, can she. Yet, she still wondered why.

She sighed. 'How did things turn out this way?'

She had thought that she'd only needed to calm down, before reaching her decision, yet, when he'd asked again, she'd only apologized and asked for more time. She knew he was bothered by her answer, so was she. She bit her lip again, he won't wait forever. She'd need to come up with an answer sooner or later. He'd given her enough time already, it wasn't in his nature to wait so patiently for so long, that she was positive.

Ino watched as her best friend sighed, again. The gesture was beginning to frustrate her. Here she was, patiently waiting for already half an hour, but the girl in front of her still hasn't said a word on why she'd requested the meeting today. She hadn't even touched her cake, for crying out loud! What a way to waste an afternoon. An idea flashed through her mind, and she grinned, eyes glinting with a hint of mischief. Eyeing the girl across her, she gripped the handle of her fork tightly, and stretched it across the table towards that delectable, srumpilitious looking strawberry on her friend's piece of cake. It was only a few milimeters away, when another fork interfered, barring the way towards said strawberry.

"**What** are you trying to do Ino-pig?" the voice hissed angrily.

She looked up from her gaze on the prize into the blazing eyes of one pissed off Haruno Sakura. She knew that would get her attention. She grinned, retracted her fork, and waved her other hand around in a dismissing gesture.

"You were staring at it for too long, so I decided to save it, before you burn it down with that eyes of yours." she replied, in a somewhat joking manner.

"Hm." the girl merely snorted, before stabbing the strawberry with her own fork. "You, were trying to steal my strawberry," she said vehemently, waving the fork around in front of Ino's face, complete with strawberry and all, before continuing, "Nobody steals my away strawberry from me, got that!" With that, she propmtly put the berry in her mouth, chewing the poor defenceless strawberry away into pieces. Oh well, there goes the strawberry...

Ino merely grinned at her bestfriend's childish antics. Sakura and her strawberries, nobody can tear them apart. That done, she cleared her throat purposefully.

Sakura had swallowed the mush down, and was now looking at her pointedly. She knew what was coming. They weren't bestfriends and rivals for such a long time for nothing, you know. And sure enough, what came next wasn't the least bit surprising to her.

"So, what's up?" She'd asked so cheerfully, that Sakura nearly rolled her eyes, out of habit.

She watched as Sakura tensed up ever so slightly, and began to cut through her cake with such concentration, that she had thought she'd lost her again.

"Sasuke" was the only word that came out of her mouth as she pushed a piece of cake into it, and began to chew solemnly.

She watched, with an eyebrow raised at the girl's frown. "What's with him?" She gently prodded her to continue.

The girl sighed and looked at her. "He..."

"He...?"

Another sigh escaped her lips. Ino was getting impatient. She drew a deep breath, she should get this over with, it's getting nowhere. Exhaling slowly, she looked at Ino. Ever so slowly, the words came from her mouth, as if it was forcefully dragged out by a rope.

"He asked me to marry him..." she trailed off, eyes on the cake.

Now, it was Ino's turn to frown. No, she is **NOT** jealous of her. Rather, she was happy for her, yet, something was bugging at the back of her mind.

"What did you say?" she needed to know. Hopefully, her friend wasn't as hasty as she was years ago, where things concerning Sasuke was.

"I asked for time to think." was the reply, to her relief. Though she wondered why so.

"I don't know why, I'd thought that I'd say 'yes' immediately. But instead, I asked for time, and I still don't have an answer for him. What do I do?" the girl lamented.

"What'd put you off from answering?" she inquired.

The girl shrugged, gaze back at her cake, stabbed another piece with her fork, and put it her mouth. Silently chewing, and thinking. She swallowed, and took a sip from her drink. What was it that was holding her back from answering? Did she not love him? No, she deffinitely does. She did loved him, and she still do love him. But what about him?

"I thought you loved him..." the statement seemed to have snapped her out. She narrowed her eyes at Ino. "I **DO** love him." She shot back, hissing angrily. What exactly was Ino-pig trying to say?

"Aah...And does **HE** loves you?" she asked, albeit knowingly.

Sakura gaped at her. Then she snapped her jaw shut and frowned. That's what it was that's gnawing at her mind. Did HE loves her just as SHE loves him? She shook her head.

'He must do, right? Why would he asked her to marry him if he do not?'

**'Maybe, he just wanted to use you as a tool to help him revive his clan.' **Someone somewhere said, in the back of her mind.

'NO. No, that can't be true, right? He MUST love me'

**'Denials...denials...what good would it do you?'**

Her heart sank. She knew she was denying it, but she wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that he loves her, just as much as she him, to want to start a family with her.

Ino watched as her friend debated with her innerself. She didn't want to say it, but somebody has to. Moreover, Sakura needs to wake up and smell the roses. She loves the girl, she's like a sister to her, and she'd be damned if she'd just sit back and let her ruin her own life. So, preparing for the worst, she ploughed on, hoping her friend would understand her good intentions.

"You know, Sakura. I don't wanna see you hurt." she'd started. "What if he doesn't love you? What if he's just using you to revive his clan?"

She stared at her best friend. She blinked.

**'She's right, you know...'** Inner Sakura smirked, taunting her.

She smiled, bitterly. Yes, she knew, she acknowledged it. But still, she loves him, and if that's what it takes to fulfill her childhood dream, then by Kami, she'll do it. Haven't she done it many times already? Sacrificing her feelings for him.

**'Won't be the first time'** Inner Sakura snorted haughtily.

'Besides, love can be nurtured after marriage, right?' she replied, trying to keep positive about this.

**'You wish...' **

'You're being too negative' she repriminded her ownself.

**'All right, all right...yes, it can. But what makes you think he won't continue being an ice block that he already is?'** the other pressed on.

'I have faith in him, why can't you?'

for once, it was quiet.

"Sakura?"

The voice of her friend called her back. She smiled at Ino. She'd made up her mind.

"Ino, I've made up my mind. I **WILL** marry him. Regardless of what he feels for me, I'd still love him. And, loving someone meant wanting happiness and the best for that person, right? If this is what makes him happy, then, I'll do it." She rushed, before Ino could interrupt.

The girl's face was a mix of dismay and sorrow for her. She wanted her to be happy, not make some guy happy and be miserable herself. NO. She won't have it.

"But Sakura, what about YOUR happiness? I'm your friend and I don't wanna see you miserable your whole life, just because you made a mistake of marrying the wrong guy! I wanna see you happy, GOD DAMMIT, FOREHEAD GIRL!" she'd started to shout in protest.

But her friend just flashed her that sweet smile of her's. Determination evident in her beautiful eyes, as she patted her hand on the table comfortingly. She understood. Her friend understood her worry for her.

"Don't you understand Ino? His happiness is my happiness. His pain is my pain. I love him, and that's all that mattered to me." She had replied in that soft voice of her's. "Besides, we shinobis are all mere tools for a means anyway. I'd rather be a tool for someone that I love, than for something I have no feelings for whatsoever."

"But..." she had started to protest again, but was cut off by her.

"No buts, I'm going to marry him, whether everyone likes it or not. And you know what, if he really doesn't love me now, I'll **make** him fall in love with me." she continued, grinning mischieviously.

Ino sighed. There's no arguing with Sakura once she'd made up her mind. She's just as stubborn as the guy she'll be marrying. She mused on what Sakura has up her sleeve. She grinned. That's one of the things she admires about her, she's so damned stubborn. And she's proud of her.

"You know what, Sakura. I have faith in you." was all she said, before turning her attention towards her own neglected slice of cake.

She smiled. It meant a lot to her, to have Ino's faith in her. With a new determination, she tackled her cake. The evening went by pleasantly and in a much more cheerful mood for the two girls, as they finished their tea and spent time strolling around.

Later that evening, a certain Uchiha prodigy was seen looking around for a certain pink haired medic nin. As he passed the park, he could see her distinct pink hair glowing against the sunset. The colour standing out, albeit the near likeness to the many arrays of shades of the setting sun, giving it an almost ethereal look.

As he made his way silently towards her, he wondered slightly if she could sense him. His musing was answered when she patted the spot on the grass next to her, when he finally reached her. He sat down without a sound, eyes on her. She kept her face towards the sun, not turning to look at him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she breathed, a contented smile on her face.

He turned his gaze towards the sight before him. Breathing deep the evening scent, he answered, "Ah."

Silence engulfed the two figures, a comfort of swirling emotions went unspoken. A few moments went by, neither willing to break the peaceful atmosphere among them. Both caught up in the midst of it, bathing in the tranquilizing caresses of the setting sun.

"Sakura..." He breathed, breaking the silence.

"Sasuke?" she'd asked, asking him to continue whatever it was that he had wanted to say.

He sighed inaudibly, preparing himself for whatever it was that's coming next. He turned and looked at her. She was watching him, her eyes unwavering. He held her gaze, silently indicating to her that his next words are serious.

"What's your answer, Sakura?" was all he asked. Eyes fixed unto her own as he waited for her answer.

Still holding his gaze, she opened her mouth, lips trembling ever so slightly, he noticed.

"Yes, I accept..." she had answered, so quietly, that he had doubted his hearings at first. But the look in her eyes confirmed it. She had accepted his proposal. She was willing to marry him, even though she was doubting his reasons. And that's all that mattered to him, her acceptance.

A soft 'Hn' was all she heard before he got up and disappeared from view.

* * *

A/N : So, how's the new chappie? Like it? Hate it? Do review and tell me, ne? Oh, And I need minna-san tachi to give me your views on whether or not Itachi should die. I have ideas involving fights between the Uchiha kyoudai, but I haven't decided whether to kill Itachi off or not, so tell me kay? And does anybody know what's a wakizashi? I know Katana, Kodachi and Tachi, but I have no idea whatsoever a Wakizashi is supposed to be. Help me guys, kay? And thanks for all your reviews, it got me high on this fic, thus the update. Love you guys, Muah...

Over and Out

Sekiryu


End file.
